


Won't Repeat Myself

by myheartsegg



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, R27 - Freeform, What Have I Done, i've made a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartsegg/pseuds/myheartsegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna's not a morning person. A good mafia boss should be alert at all times, no matter if he is asleep. Reborn's lesson for today entitles just that. But he'll be doing this... Reborn Style! Useless one-shot that I wrote on a whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Repeat Myself

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn't help myself. What have I done. I'm a monster

Reborn watched as his student slumbered peacefully before gleefully pulling back the blankets with a flourish and a firm, "Get up Dame-Tsuna. It's time for school."

The brunet slept on, oblivious to the many methods of torture that ran through his tutor's mind.

Since the breaking of the arcobaleno curse four months ago, Reborn had finally stopped growing and had gotten his adult body back, so he was feeling playful today. Maybe even a little nice.

The hitman ran his eyes over Tsuna's body and smirked as an evil plan formed.

Tsuna was wearing briefs today, forgoing his usual patterned boxers in favour of something...  _Tighter_.

"Tsuna," Reborn crooned in a slightly husky voice, watching as Tsuna twitched a little before settling and turning over to sleep on his stomach.

Reborn's smirk widened and his fingers twitched at his sides as his student's plump backside practically screamed at him, ' _Molest me! Molest me!_ '

"I've told you to get up and you've repeatedly ignored me. A good mafia boss is able to wake up at the slightest command. Even a leaf touching the ground should be enough to wake you up."

When there was no response but the soft snores of the brunet on the bed, Reborn walked closer and sat on the edge, making it dip with his weight.

"Tsuna," Reborn huffed, running a teasing finger from the base of his sleeping student's spine down to the tailbone.

A smirk of delight lit on the hitman's face when the brunet shivered and let out a breathy sigh. One caramel eye opened drowsily, half lidded and cloudy with sleep.

Reborn repeated the action, making sure to accentuate the feeling with a steadier pressure of his finger nails down Tsuna's back. His student shuddered, still not comprehending.

When he reached the tailbone, Reborn's hand circled up to grab a bubbly bun and  _squeeze_.

Both of Tsuna's eyes were open now, wide and disbelieving.

"Re-!"

The hitman tutor smirked evilly as he pulled the elastic band of Tsuna's briefs and released it with a loud and painful ' _SNAP!'_

Tsuna screeched in pain and clutched at his backside. "I-Itte! Reborn, what the hell was that for!?"

"I told you already, but you weren't awake to hear it. I won't repeat myself again." Reborn accentuated his point with a hit from the 1-tonne Leon-hammer. "Besides, you were too sexy for your own good."

"W-what?"

"I won't repeat myself twice, Dame-Tsuna. I said  ** _get up_**."

Reborn kicked Tsuna out of his room and into the hallway, the brunet scrambling to the bathroom to escape his tutor's wrath.

The hitman stood in the now quiet room and sighed before uncrossing his arms and staring at the hand he used to grab his student's butt.

' _It was really perky...'_

X=X=X=X

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, a certain brunet was pressed up against the locked door of the bathroom, bright as a tomato.

_"_ _You were too sexy for your own good..._ _I won't repeat myself..."_ rang in his head.

"You don't need to repeat it again, it would be too embarrassing," Tsuna whispered to himself. "But... I heard you loud and clear, Reborn."

X=X=X=X

The future Vongola Decimo couldn't help feigning deaf from that point on.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Mwa hahahaha! My contribution to this fandom is long overdue! (Am I kicked out of the fandom yet?) Let me know if you want more! Review! XD


End file.
